


Day Four/Brian

by baekkieony



Series: six days of sadness [4]
Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Cancer, Cutting, Death, Depressions, M/M, Major Character Injury, Mental Illness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-07
Updated: 2017-06-07
Packaged: 2018-11-10 07:45:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11122845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baekkieony/pseuds/baekkieony
Summary: Where Brian found everything, just to loose it in the next second.





	Day Four/Brian

**Author's Note:**

> part four, yeah! tbh, their comeback is goold, but I'm broke af :c sorry for mistakes!

“Jae? Hey Jae, wait please!”, Brian stopped in front of Jae, painting and heavily breathing. “J-just give me a second”, his voice was shaky, his chest quickly rising and falling and his forehead was covered in sweat. “Did you run thousand miles, or what did you do?”, Jae couldn't hide the amusement in his voice, chuckling lowly at the sigh of an exhausted Brian, who tried to catch his breath.

“I wanted to give you the keys to my apartment, so you don't have to wait for me to finish my meeting”, Brian opened his fist and two small keys fell in my hand, making a metallic sound. Jae looked a bit confused at Brian, wondering why he didn't mention this meeting early, but then shrugged it off. “Okay, I really have to go now, the others are waiting for me. I'll come over at five and you can make some noodles or something for you to eat. Goodbye and see you later!”, Brian gave me a short hug and then continued to ran where he wanted to ran to.

Jae just stood there for a second, internally deciding if it still was a good idea to give his best friend/secret crush lessons in math. But then remembered Jae the supporting warmth and the butterflies when he was with Brian and decided that he should take the chance of doing more with Brian.

Jae took the keys in his backpack, slowly walking to the bus station, waiting for the bus to finally arrive. After a while, the bus finally came and it didn't take long to arrive at Brian's apartment. For a few seconds, Jae only starred at the wooden door, not knowing if he should go in or just turn around and leave. He was never alone in Brian's apartment and it took him all his strength to calm himself.

Taking a deep breath, he finally opened the door, entering the familiar terrain and smelling Brian's characterizing scent, which was literally everywhere. He sighed in relief, being happy to be in a familiar surrounding.

Jae threw his backpack in one of the corners in the living room, directly focusing the kitchen, because he hadn't eat anything since breakfast and his stomach was aching in pain. Spotting the fridge, he opened it and saw nothing. This boy hadn't have any food in his fridge, it was just empty. Jae, who had expected this, sighed and closed the fridge, looking around if he could find a cup of ramen or something.

After searching for a while, he found some instant noodles and made them ready to eat, his stomach still aching. He couldn't resist, but licked his lips when he saw the noodles and grabbed the cup to make himself comfortable in the living room. When he finally found a place to sit, he rolled up his sleeves first – a thing he would never do when he wasn't alone – and sat legs crossed on the couch, watching tv while eating his ramen.

The tv was loud enough to distract Jae from the sounds from his surroundings and so he didn't hear Brian coming home after a long day at school. Brian quietly stepped in the living room; he didn't Jae want to notice him, but this mission failed when he saw Jae sitting on he couch with his sleeves rolled up.

A loud noise made Jae snapping out of his world and the first thing he noticed was Brian staring at him. Staring at his arms. Brian was frozen at his spot, not able to move and so was Jae. Jae's eyes were widen in shook, the realization that someone found out about his little, dirty secret hitting him hard. This was one of these moments, when Jae wanted a replay button in life.

Jae was the first to catch his words again, mouth opening slowly. “I-it's not like you think!”, Jae's voice was shaky and he could finally move his arms again, shoving down his sleeves directly. But Brian didn't try to answer, he just stepped closer, grabbing Jae's wrist and shoved one of his sleeves up again.

“Really, yo-”, Brian interrupted Jae with a rude gaze, tears shimmering in his eyes. Jae expected him to be angry, annoyed, malicious, everything, but not _that._ Brian moved Jae's arm to his mouth, lips ghosting about his white skin and then slowly kissed one of the purple scars which marked Jae's pale skin.

Jae couldn't bring up the strength to stop Brian and to be honest, he didn't really want to stop Brian. To lovely, to smooth were his lips on his skin, the delight touch of rosy and full lips. Brian kissed every scar on Jae's arm, the smaller and the bigger ones, tears dropping down on his skin and it was one of the most beautiful things Jae had every seen.

Jae melted under Brian's smoothing touch; he was butter in Brian's hands. Brian looked up from his arm when he heard Jae sighing, tears running down his cheeks. He slowly sat down beside Jae, Jae's arm dropping onto the couch. Brian's gaze burned into Jae's eyes, making his blood boil and his face red.

There was silence for a second, but Brian broke this uncomfortable silence with a very simple question.

“Why?”.

And even if this question was so simple, the answer was so complicated.

“You won't understand either and it's not so necessary. I'm not here to bother you”. “Jae, you're my best friend; I think I have a right to know why my best friend is hurting himself!”, Brian rolled with eyes, shaking his head and Jae needed all his strength to not start crying.

“My father killed himself in front of my eyes”, a short silence and then Jae finally started to cry, but Brian didn't move an inch. “B-but you told me that you parents got divorced and he moved to china!”, Brian stuttered, not really understanding the whole situation. But Jae only cried louder, sobbing into his hands. “Lies, Brian, all pretty lies to hide the ugly truth”.

They didn't know how many hours Jae cried, but they decided that it would be the best if Jae stayed over night. When they both went to bed, Jae on the couch, Brian in his bed, Brian stopped at his door, glancing back at Jae.

Jae was frozen at his spot when he felt Brian's intense gaze at his back, slowly turning around. Jae opened his mouth slightly, silently asking if Brian wanted something.

“But Jae, you have to understand that there's no real ending. It's just the place where the story stops”, slowly came this words out of Brian's mouth, burning into Jae's brain.

Jae didn't know how to answer, he only swallowed an invisible lump in his throat down.

The moonlight from one of the windows shaped Brian's shape, making him shine in the moonlight, like he was from another planet. How Brian stood there, only in sweatpants and a loose white shirt, it was a sight Jae never wanted to miss. So precious and innocent.

“Brian?”.

“Yes, Jae?”

“I love you”.

Brian chuckled and murmured an “I love you too”, before he took Jae with him in his bedroom.

Brian woke up first the next morning, able to admire a sleeping Jae. He sighed lightly when he thought about his long crush on the older boy and how long they needed to realize their feelings.

His sigh seemed to woke up Jae, who was now yawning and rolling around to face a sleepy Brian, pressing a light kiss onto his forehead.

“You look adorable when you're sleeping”, Jae just smiled his sunny smile in return and snuggled closer into Brian's chest.

**||five months later||**

“Brian? We need to talk”, Jae was only a few steps in, slamming the door shut behind him.

“Hey babe, how was the doctor?”, Brian stood in the kitchen, making food for both of them, but his curious face changed into a worried one, when he heard Jae's words.

“That's what we need to talk about. Sit down at the table, okay?”, Brian eyed him curious, not knowing what would come next. Jae took a deep breath and then continued.

“Cancer. I have one month left”, there was only silence after that. Maybe not silence in their room or outside, but silence in their hearts.

Brian's loss of words was so unusual, he always know how to say the right things, but here he couldn't be more than just quiet.

Jae grabbed Brian's wrist, squeezing it hard, but also softly stroking the skin under his thumb.

“Don't cry at my funeral, okay?”. Tears dripped onto their new table.

“What are you gonna do now?”, Brian looked in Jae's eyes, searching for something to hold on, while his whole life was running away from him.

Jae shrugged his shoulders, eyes cold. “Maybe I'm going to visit Disneyland. Just remember that there's no real ending-”.

“-it's just the place where the story stops”, Brian finished the sentence for Jae, chuckling a bit.

Jae laughed brightly and then there was only silence again.

**||one month later||**

Rain was drenching Brian's black suit, which was already soaked wet, wet hair dripping down onto the grass. The petals from the rose in his hand were already rotten, the red fading. Jae's grave was the newest from all of them, no wonder, since it was only one hour old.

It was odd that the rose was already rotten when Jae's death was still so fresh. Brian hold back his tears, kneeling down in front of Jae's tombstone, lying the rose on the ground.

He ran a thumb over the smooth rock, smiling lightly, the first tear dropping down onto the wet ground. They flooded over his cheeks naturally, salty and burning.

“I'm sorry”, these words where whispered in the cold silence.

Suddenly, Brian felt someone standing behind him, felt a burning gaze.

“Sir, is everything okay?”. Brian just nodded.

**_don't you believe, that every time_ **

Brian stood up, patting the dirt from his knees and turned to the stranger, facing a young and handsome man in his best twenties.

“Kang Younghyun”, Brian extended his hand to the stranger and the stranger grabbed it and shook it lightly.

**_someone old goes_ **

“Park Sungjin”.

**_someone new comes._ **

**Author's Note:**

> hope y'all enjoyed reading and so on. leave kudos if you liked it! annyeong  
> bittersweetyugyeom
> 
> [7.6.17]


End file.
